kkundeadfandomcom-20200213-history
Night of the KK Undead
Night of the KK Undead is a horror comedy film directed by Joshua K and the first installment of the KK Undead horror comedy film series. It is celebrated as KB Fan Fiction Productions’ 100th feature film. Plot "Chapter I – The Forbidden Experiment" It is a normal school day at SMK KK and the class of 5 Science 1 is doing an experiment about radioactivity: determining the types of radioactive rays. The experiment uses a radioactive source and the class is advised to be careful with it. Suddenly, a blackout occurred and the radioactive substance emits a powerful reaction, infecting seven students: class monitor Johnny, head prefect Isabel, Yen Lin, May, Yun, Anne and number-one teacher's pet Sheila. "Chapter II – Seven Deaths" The seven students are immediately rushed to the Columbia Hospital and are diagnosed with acute radiation syndrome. Famed horror novelist Jo and Inspector Kelvin drop by at K. Joshua’s house. The police are also called, led by Corporal Remy and officer Mathura, to investigate the matter. As a result, a police operation is announced: Operation Yuen Ling (Named after Remy’s colleague who worked at a nuclear facility in Japan). At the hospital, Sheila’s abusive ex-boyfriend Edmund drops by to visit her in the hospital. Sheila scolded him because he did not phone her for six months, and this made her health become more critical. Later, the seven students are pronounced dead after a long period of diagnosis and treatment. K and Kelvin discuss the cause of radiation and decide that this experiment should be banned from the school syllabus. However, the radiation is still contained in their blood and this causes them to suddenly rise from the dead as zombies. "Chapter III – Zombies Rising" Johnny awakens in hospital, followed by Isabel, Yen Lin, May, Yun, Anne and Sheila. They begin attacking the doctors and nurses in the hospital. Later, they find a Form 5 girl, Vaness, dead on the hospital bed due to being a drug addict. They zombified Vaness by extracting May’s blood (containing the radiation) using a syringe and injecting the blood into Vaness’s body. As a result, Vaness is revived as a zombie. The seven zombies then break out of the hospital doors and begin to walk on the streets of KK, heading to KK’s busy district. They attack citizens in their path and even terrorized a McDonald’s restaurant. Meanwhile during Operation Yuen Ling, Kelvin and Mathura are inside the McDonald’s restaurant when they noticed the seven zombies. Mathura, being Kelvin’s bodyguard officer, warns him to give up on this mission, believing Kelvin may have imagined it all due to his condition. Mathura has her hand bitten and she is gunned down by Johnny, breaking her legs. Outside, Kelvin later saw the zombified Vaness and identifies her as a drug addict. Kelvin and K form a new group, the Aranda Squad, to try to resolve the conflict. The two head to CleanPro, a laundry store near NewsStation, where they meet girls Minnie Q, Sue and Aashika. The three girls are members of the Kemuning Youth Development Center and are doing laundry. After a discussion, the three decide to join the Aranda Squad. The zombies later captured two victims, Kylar and his girlfriend Michelle. They are dissected alive by the seven zombies with equipment stolen from the hospital before being converted. "Chapter IV – The Great Massacre" Sheila is being harassed by Edmund, who does not realize that Sheila is a zombie, until she is purple in the face. Edmund is later killed by Sheila out of revenge when he relieves himself in the bathroom. This alerted Mihasa Sakamoto, a Japanese female samurai agent, who knocks the zombified Edmund unconscious (with a shuriken stuck into his eye socket) and fights with Sheila. They fight with Mihasa holding her katana and Sheila holding a metal pipe. Mihasa is later joined by martial arts master Toshihiro Kensuke. Sheila then warns Mihasa about an incoming zombie revolution. Mihasa tries to hide the evidence by stuffing the unconscious Edmund into her car boot. If it is exposed to the zombies, the citizens’ life would end and the zombies would be free to wage war and dominate KK. The Aranda Squad incorporates Mihasa and Shen into their company. Later, the seven arrive at the EduWorld Tuition Centre and kill and zombify three girls (who are also drug addicts). Lynette is killed by Anne; Elaine by Yen Lin and Yong is strangled by May. In the class, they slaughter and zombify a group of tuition students (Jenny, Jolene, Jessie and Candy), including a pair of identical twins Andrea and Annie. The Aranda Squad: K. Joshua, Kelvin, Mihasa, Toshihiro, Jo, Sue, Aashika and Minnie go to a restaurant near the school when the seven zombies attack it. Jo is killed by being speared with an iron rod (the same iron rod used to kill Andrea) when Kelvin uses her as a human shield. Jo is converted into a zombie by Anne, as the rest of the squad watch in horror. The Aranda Squad heads to the school after the incident. Meanwhile, Dini and Shazza sing a karaoke song (Wannabe by Spice Girls) when they get attacked by the seven zombies. They bring machine guns and that scared four of the zombies. They then receive a phone call from Kelvin to go to the school for shelter. They are later joined by Vasha, Veronica and Vaswini from the armed forces. The armed forces gives details to the Aranda Squad about a secret weapon they have created to prevent irradiation and reduce the risk of radiation. The secret weapon project is assisted by two nuclear scientists, Lia and Desmond. Jeremy, a zombie, became the first test subject for the project. Later, the zombified folk are moving to invade the town center with the Seven Zombies leading. Johnny speaks at the stage about a planned invasion and domination of KK through a newly-appointed “Bloody Revolution” by “turning everything to hell”. At a terrace housing area, Shannon is struck by hysteria after learning that her boyfriend Johnny becomes a zombie. Kelvin and the gang drop by at Shannon’s house to discuss with Shannon and her Casanova neighbor, LJ about the matter. The Aranda Squad claims a syringe containing the irradiated blood as proof. "Chapter V – Battle For KK" Due to her not accepting her boyfriend’s fate, Shannon injects herself with the syringe and commits suicide by submerging herself into hydrochloric acid. The suicide gave the group an idea and a hypothesis is formed that hydrochloric acid can turn everyone back to normal. The group then receives help from the Police Force, led by Admiral Porvin and Police Chief Megan, and top nuclear scientists T.C and Zeb. Meanwhile, Minnie, who did not join the Aranda Squad in their interrogation because of menstruation, is killed by Isabel at her home by being stabbed and is later zombified. The news program tells everyone in KK about the incoming zombie revolution. Later, at the Bubble Tea bar, the seven zombies storm the bar and kills depressed girl Kylie by piercing her through a table, and zombifies a group of partygoers Maya Angel, Eunice and Missy, not knowing they are followed by a group of armed gunmen nicknamed the Deathfire Squad led by Harish. They join forces with the Aranda Squad and the police and prepare to fight the war against the zombies to turn them back to normal again. During the fight, Kelvin is attacked by the Seven Zombies, and prays to God not to let him die. Miraculously, he is saved by Mihasa. The group use hydrochloric acid guns to turn the zombies to normal, and it worked on the latest victims. However, the Seven Zombies are hard to defeat, because they have a prolonged effect of the radiation. The armed forces then unveil their secret weapon: the Anti-Radiation gas. Once the gas is released, the seven finally pass out. "Chapter VI - Aftermath" A wheelchair-bound Mathura departs from the hospital, complaining about the crammed condition after the zombie invasion. She is then followed by the entire cast of the film (all patients are de-irradiated). Shannon meets K. Joshua after finding out that her twin sister (also called Shannon) committed suicide. Kelvin is mesmerized by Mihasa who asks him for a date in Japan. Edmund later warms up to Sheila, but Sheila said that she had a new boyfriend from Ukraine. Jo, meanwhile, gets an idea for her next horror novel. Everyone goes after the chocolates bought by Aashika after Sue called them. Joshua, as the narrator, explains that all is well in KK and the radioactive substance is finally disposed of by the armed forces. Cast Write the second section of your page here. Sequel Main article: Bus of the KK Undead Transcript Main article: Night of the KK Undead (transcript) Category:Films Category:Night of the KK Undead